Point de rupture
by Glasgow
Summary: Après une mission qui a mal tourné, Q trouve un apaisement tout relatif auprès de Bond. Q/007


Ayant enfin vu Skyfall récemment, et l'ayant totalement adoré même si je ne suis définitivement pas fan du Bond de Daniel Craig, il était dit que je ne pouvais résister à l'attrait de ce couple. Et puis bon, savoir en plus que Ben Whishaw, notre décidément si craquant nouveau Q, est gay lui-même n'allait certainement pas m'aider à considérer Q comme hétéro XD Expérience intéressante que j'essaierai peut-être bien de réitérer à l'occasion ;)

Si vous décidez de me suivre dans ce tout nouveau fandom pour moi, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture :) En espérant que je ne me sois pas trop mal débrouillée...

ooOoo

Dans le vestiaire à l'atmosphère moite et surchauffée, Q quitta la cabine de douche où il était resté bien plus longtemps que prévu. Si l'eau chaude avait apaisé ses muscles noués, la tension en revanche était toujours bien là. Tentant d'ignorer les tremblements qui secouaient ses mains, il enfila des vêtements propres trouvés dans son casier, esquissant un sourire fatigué à l'adresse de son cardigan jacquard. En voilà un qui amuserait Bond à n'en pas douter, mais franchement à ce stade il s'en fichait pas mal. Il se fichait de tout en fait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi las, épuisé et avec cette désagréable impression d'être responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé. S'il avait été un peu plus rapide avec ce foutu ordinateur peut-être que le pire aurait pu être évité. Il était ressorti de là avec du sang sur les mains, dans tous les sens du terme, et si sa douche brûlante avait nettoyé sa peau ce n'était certainement pas le cas de ce qu'il avait sur la conscience en revanche. Ce serait dur à effacer, pour ne pas dire impossible. Avant toute cette débâcle Q avait pourtant rappelé qu'il n'était pas agent de terrain, ce qui n'était pas pour rien, alors lui demander de participer à une mission n'avait pas été malin. Mais cela ne le réconfortait pas vraiment de se dire qu'après tout il n'avait qu'obéi aux ordres d'un autre. Deux hommes étaient morts dans l'affaire, voilà la seule chose qui importait au final.

Avec un soupir misérable le jeune homme passa sa serviette humide dans ses cheveux, les frottant avec force, les emmêlant plus que jamais du même coup, puis il se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs qui se trouvaient devant la rangée de casiers. Il était tard, il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui mais l'idée de se retrouver seul dans son petit appartement le répugnait. Il n'était pas un agent double zéro et ce n'était pas pour rien, il se savait incapable de faire face à tout ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui. Un homme était mort dans ses bras nom de dieu ! Qu'il le connaisse à peine ne changeait rien au fait qu'il serait hanté pour son ultime regard terrifié. Comment pouvait-il désormais envisager vivre avec ça ?

Au départ pourtant le plan n'était pas mauvais. Q, escorté par Bond et deux autres agents en cas de grabuge, devait s'infiltré dans le bureau d'un milliardaire soupçonné de financer un groupe terroriste. L'ordinateur de leur cible était trop bien protégé pour que le petit génie de l'informatique ne puisse s'introduire dedans à distance or le MI6 voulait toutes les informations possibles. Profitant que leur homme passait la soirée au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment pour un gala de charité, l'équipe s'était introduite discrètement dans les bureaux. Et Q avait fait du bon travail, copiant les divers fichiers, récoltant une foule d'informations, dont un projet d'attaque prochaine sur une ambassade étrangère. Le jeune homme exultait et Bond, qui ne l'avait pas lâché un instant, semblait au moins aussi satisfait.

Mais tandis que l'équipe s'apprêtait à quitter tout aussi discrètement les lieux, tout avait dérapé. L'un des gardes du corps un peu trop zélé du milliardaire avait subitement décidé de monter s'assurer que tout allait bien à leur étage et le bougre avait agi sans se faire remarquer par l'équipe de surveillance postée au milieu des invités de la réception. L'homme avait surgi dans le couloir, surprenant les deux agents qui attendaient devant le bureau. C'était un professionnel, aucun doute là-dessus, qui avait immédiatement ouvert le feu, touchant les deux membres du MI6. Bond avait agi dans la seconde, poussant Q à l'abri derrière un canapé de luxe avant de filer, arme au poing, vers les coups de feu. Le jeune homme, tenant lui aussi un pistolet dont il ne savait même pas se servir, avait attendu, la peur au ventre jusqu'à qu'il ne voit l'un des deux agents touchés ramper jusqu'à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le Quartermaster s'était précipité sur lui pour l'aider. Il avait essayé au mieux de contenir l'hémorragie de sa blessure à la gorge tout en prononçant des paroles d'encouragement. Mais lorsqu'il avait compris, lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux compris, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il s'était contenté de tenir la main de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. C'était son ultime regard, de même que ses dernières paroles pour sa famille, qui hantait le jeune homme depuis près de trois heures.

Bond pendant ce temps avait fait le ménage, abattant le garde du corps et appelant des renforts pour nettoyer les lieux. Puis il était revenu dans le bureau chercher Q, qui n'avait pas quitté le corps de son collègue. Les deux amis avaient échangé un regard éteint puis Q avait relâché le corps sans vie et quitté la pièce. Dans le couloir il avait vu le second cadavre et s'était senti plus abattu que jamais. Deux hommes, avec des familles, des rêves, un avenir… C'était moche de finir ainsi. Un bref instant il songea à 007, qui risquait bien de finir de cette façon lui aussi. Cette idée lui fit tellement de mal qu'il la repoussa le plus loin possible. Tout comme il maintint à distance les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Bond, définitivement pas le bon moment pour tenter une énième fois de les comprendre. La démarche lente, il s'était éloigné le plus loin possible.

Sur le coup il aurait voulu rentrer se mettre au lit pour tenter de s'endormir et tout oublier, mais il avait un rapport à faire à M sur cet échec. Echec d'autant plus cuisant que leur cible avait fui en profitant du chaos dans l'immeuble chic. Ainsi les informations dénichées n'avaient plus le moindre intérêt. En somme les deux hommes étaient morts pour rien, c'était probablement bien le pire dans tout ça. Peut-être que tout cela aurait pu être évité s'il avait travaillé plus vite, leur permettant de quitter les lieux avait que tout ne dégénère.

Il en était là dans ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Bond. Sans un mot l'agent vint s'asseoir près de lui et Q éprouva tout à coup une vague de haine à son encontre. C'était un sentiment si violent qu'il l'effraya. Bien sûr l'aîné était bien souvent terriblement agaçant à tout prendre à la légère, y compris quand cela concernait sa propre vie, à le traiter le plus souvent avec condescendance, se moquant de ses pulls et cardigans, de son côté bourreau de travail, comme si lui était mieux concernant ce détail d'ailleurs… Mais ce n'était jamais bien méchant, juste une forme d'amusement à deux, comme le léger flirt qu'ils avaient peu à peu mis en place entre eux. Une façon d'épicer leur relation, de faire face à un métier stressant… Mais à cet instant que tout était on ne peut plus sérieux, Q détestait celui qu'il avait toujours considéré jusque-là comme son ami. Parce que c'était de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien Bond, secondé par M, qui avait insisté pour que le jeune homme se joigne à eux pour cette mission. Q avait pourtant essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas fait pour le terrain. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses résultats aux exercices de tir ou lors d'entraînements physiques, il n'y avait décidément que derrière un écran d'ordinateur qu'était sa place. Mais les deux hommes avaient insisté et lui s'était finalement laissé convaincre, jubilant à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait trouver parmi les fichiers jusque-là intouchables de leur cible. Encore son fichu égo qui avait fait des siennes. Mais si Bond n'avait pas eu l'idée absurde de proposer son nom à M pour l'accompagner rien ne serait arrivé. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il trouvait excitant de l'avoir à ses côtés loin de son laboratoire pour quelques heures ? Voilà donc à quoi avait mené leur flirt imbécile ! Pas étonnant que les relations entre agents soient prohibées dans ces conditions.

« Q, je sais à quoi tu es en train de penser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce j'ai en tête 007. »

Il insista volontairement sur l'utilisation de son matricule, sachant parfaitement que Bond préférait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Mais il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse ce plaisir. En fait il ne ferait plus jamais rien pour lui être agréable.

« Tu veux en parler ?

- Il n'y a absolument rien dont je désire parler avec vous. A présent laissez-moi seul. »

Mais évidemment le blond n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

« C'était ta première fois, dit-il plutôt, et on ne peut pas dire que ce fut une réussite. Je suis passé par là et je peux t'assurer que tout garder pour soi est la pire des choses à faire.

- Pas une réussite ? C'est ainsi que vous qualifiez cette débâcle ? Deux hommes sont morts merde ! »

Il s'interrompit le temps de se lever, tournant volontairement le dos à son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit le voit ainsi.

« Vous trouvez peut-être ça normal, mais pas moi ! Pourquoi m'avoir emmené avec vous ? J'aurais pu vous guider à distance pour la partie pratique… J'ai été un boulet et nous savions tous les deux que ça se passerait ainsi. J'ai essayé de vous le faire comprendre, ce n'est pas pour moi. Pourquoi avoir insisté ? Deux hommes y ont laissé la vie, l'un d'entre eux sous mes yeux… Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre avec ça ? »

Pendant tout son discours Bond n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de le fixer intensément, voyant ses épaules s'affaisser, ses jambes trembler… Le gamin était bouleversé. Prévisible. C'était pour cela qu'il avait abrégé son entretien avec M et avait foncé ici. Il se doutait bien qu'il le trouverait dans un sale état, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point. Toujours en silence, il se leva et vint poser une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'épaule frêle. Mais le cadet le repoussa vivement.

« Ne me touchez pas ! C'est de votre faute ! Vous n'auriez pas dû insister pour m'emmener. Je le savais… Je le savais. »

Sa voix se brisa et 007 fut troublé de le voir tant culpabiliser. Lui habituellement si sûr de lui, c'était déstabilisant. Il ne fallait pas le laisser ainsi, Bond devait l'aider, même si cela s'annonçait difficile.

« Tu as fait du bon travail Q. Personne n'aurait pu faire aussi vite ce que tu as fait dans ce bureau.

- Pour ce que ça a été utile ! Je vous rappelle que nous devions entrer et sortir sans être remarqués afin d'avoir un avantage sur eux avec les informations obtenues. A présent il leur suffira de changer leurs plans et nous serons réduits à l'impuissance. Tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

- C'est la dure loi de notre métier.

- Ce n'est pas mon métier ! » s'écria la brun.

Disant cela, il se retourna et fusilla son interlocuteur du regard. Ses yeux étaient flamboyants, sa bouche crispée en une grimace mauvaise, le regardant Bond ne reconnu pas l'ami, le séduisant jeune homme qui l'attirait tant habituellement. Ne restait qu'un animal blessé, capable de perdre la tête à tout moment. 007 était autant effrayé que fasciné.

« Q… »

L'autre homme resta silencieux, se contenant de le fixer durement tandis que mille émotions passaient sur ses traits. Incompréhension, colère, tristesse, peur… Et tant d'autres choses qui n'auraient pas dû déformer un visage si innocent. C'était cela qui avait toujours plus à Bond chez le gamin, outre le fait qu'il soit si séduisant, qu'il ait un goût vestimentaire des plus discutables – car s'il le critiquait souvent à ce sujet il trouvait en fait ce détail terriblement touchant – Q avait surtout une naïveté rafraîchissante dans ce milieu. Or à cet intsant il semblait avoir perdu cela pour ne plus ressembler qu'au plus brisé des agents double zéro. A ceci près que le brun l'avait dit lui-même, ce n'était pas fait pour lui et il était clair qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à gérer.

C'était exactement le problème. Q ne savait absolument pas comment gérer tout ce qui l'animait. Devait-il pleurer ou hurler ? Fuir en courant ou se rouler en boule à même le sol ? Et concernant son ami présent à ses côtés c'était la même chose. Pour la toute première fois il en avait marre de tous ces non-dits entre eux, toute cette ambigüité dans leur relation qui rendait chaque phrase, chaque geste compliqué. Il voulait agir, faire un choix. Mais là aussi se décider était compliqué, pour ne pas dire impossible. Devait-il le frapper pour effacer ce petit sourire qui ne le quittait pas ou l'embrasser à pleine bouche ? Les deux lui faisaient terriblement envie et seraient certainement efficace pour lui clouer le bec. Il avait eu envie du baiser pendant si longtemps, mais la perspective d'un coup, un seul coup, était tentante. Il esquissa un sourire las en serrant le poing et se rapprocha de l'homme qui soutenait son regard sans ciller. Bond avait-il une idée de ce qu'il avait en tête ? C'était probable, et pourtant il ne bougeait pas, ne semblait pas avoir peur. Q enviait sa capacité à conserver son calme en toute circonstance là où lui se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il voulait oublier, se défouler ! Et surtout, plus que tout il voulait reprendre le contrôle, celui-là même qu'il avait perdu pour la première fois lorsque ces putains de coups de feu avaient raisonné.

Depuis il paniquait, ne sachant comment reprendre le dessus. C'était si frustrant ! A plus forte raison alors que les hommes comme Bond semblaient si hermétiques à ce genre de tourments.

Finalement la décision quant à sa réaction fut prise sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Pas désagréable pour le coup de mettre la réflexion de côté. Couvrant d'un geste assuré les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de Bond tandis que son regard se voilait, étonné du même coup que l'autre ne se dérobe pas, il posa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un instant il fut surpris lui-même de son audace avant de réaliser que c'était très exactement ce que tout son être désirait. 007 ne le repoussa pas et très vite c'est une bataille qui s'engagea entre eux pour savoir lequel des deux aurait l'avantage, chacun tentant de s'imposer à coup de dents, de mains avides. Mais Q n'avait pas l'intention de céder un pouce de terrain. Il était peut-être loin d'être un séducteur mais avait son lot d'expériences avec les hommes et ce n'était certainement pas un dragueur pathologique comme Bond qui risquait de l'effrayer. A cet instant il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration, sa tension et pour cela il n'entendait pas se laisser dicter ses actes.

Le jeune homme fut ainsi totalement satisfait d'arracher un grognement de plaisir à son compagnon alors que lui-même se contrôlait si bien. Abandonnant les lèvres de l'aîné pour se concentrer plutôt sur son cou, mordillant la peau, la suçotant pour la marquer comme sienne, il passa ses mains avides sous la chemise de son compagnon, appréciant de pouvoir le toucher là où il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. La peau de Bond était étonnamment douce, à l'opposé de ses mains calleuses, et chaude, brûlante même, frissonnant déjà sous ses caresses. C'est à cet instant précis, après les hésitations, les doutes que Q sut ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait se fondre dans ce corps marqué par les années et les trop nombreuses missions, les courses-poursuites et les balles qui l'avaient touché, il allait se l'approprier et le baiser, espérant y prendre tout le plaisir prévu et trouver surtout l'oubli qu'il désirait tant. Et qu'importe si Bond n'était pas d'accord, il n'avait aucune intention de lui laisser le choix. Parce qu'il le voulait putain ! Il le désirait à en crever depuis des mois et ce soir, alors qu'il venait de réaliser douloureusement combien la vie était fragile, il ne voulait plus perdre de temps, penser avec sa tête, mais bien se laisser guider par le désir qui lui brûlait les reins.

Il redessinait sa mâchoire de sa langue lorsque le blond tenta de se soustraire à lui en posant ses mains sur ses poignets pour le stopper dans ses caresses tout en s'écartant légèrement.

« Q, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Pas comme ça ! Là c'est l'adrénaline, le contrecoup qui te guident. Quant tu auras recouvré tes esprits tu regretteras.

- Vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir ce que j'ai en tête 007, encore moins ce que je ressentirai dans une heure.

- Oh si, je te connais. Tu es du genre romantique. Tu attends une invitation à dîner de ma part, puis tu te donneras à moi, probablement après le troisième rendez-vous, dans le confort de ton lit, la sécurité de ta chambre. Tu n'as certainement pas envie d'un vestiaire humide où n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre.

- Taisez-vous Bond ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Sa voix claquait durement, méconnaissable et l'aîné se sentit un instant démuni par ce presque étranger. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en Q, laissant un homme terriblement froid à la place du gamin trop gentil.

« D'ailleurs qui vous a dit que j'avais l'intention de me donner à vous ? reprit celui-ci de sa voix décidément trop froide. C'était plutôt à l'inverse que je songeais.

- Dans tes rêves », s'amusa Bond avec un sourire en coin.

Pourtant quand il vit le regard noir de son compagnon il ne fut plus aussi sûr de lui. Q ne semblait guère enclin à négocier à cet instant, en témoignaient les deux mains avides qui déboutonnaient à présent sa chemise avec quelques gestes empressés. Le blond avait bien essayé une nouvelle fois de le repousser, mais le Quartermaster était tenace.

« Q…

- Plus un mot ! Je suis certain que vous pouvez trouver une utilité bien plus constructive pour votre bouche. »

Il avait à peine dit cela qu'il se jetait sur ses lèvres, lui coupant pratiquement le souffle dans son empressement. Et si Bond avait voulu tenter de résister, il perdit toute sa bonne volonté en sentant une griffure brusque sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais été capable d'écouter sa raison dans une telle situation, surtout pas avec quelqu'un de si entreprenant entre ses bras. Au diable la retenue ! C'était de toute façon ce que lui attendait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, alors si Q le voulait aussi autant s'asseoir sur la raison. Qu'ils le fassent ou pas il y aurait de toute façon des regrets ensuite. Et puis le gamin semblait tellement en avoir besoin…

Il s'écarta du cadet avec un sourire charmeur, savourant son regard interrogateur. Si l'autre voulait une bonne partie de jambes en l'air soit, il ne l'en priverait pas, d'autant qu'il connaissait les avantages d'une telle activité quand la tension était trop forte mais cette folle idée selon laquelle lui, le dragueur si sûr de lui, séducteur de ces dames et à l'occasion de quelques hommes, accepterait le rôle du passif n'était même pas envisageable. Et ce n'était certainement pas un môme avec à peine la peau sur les os et trois poils au menton, aussi traumatisé soit-il à cet instant, qui le ferait changer d'avis. Ainsi il se réjouit de la lueur d'incompréhension qui passa dans les prunelles vertes. Q ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il puisse encore lui résister. Pour le coup il était loin du compte, songea Bond avec amusement.

« J'ai des préservatifs dans mon casier », dit-il tranquillement.

Puis il s'éloigna avant de voir la moindre réaction chez l'autre homme. Mais quand il revint vers lui peu après avec une boite déjà entamée de protections – que le gamin s'interroge donc sur l'identité de la ou les personnes avec qui il en avait déjà utilisé dans ces locaux – il en fut pour son argent. Il espérait trouver Q hésitant, ravi qu'il était de pouvoir le mater, mais il était loin du compte. Profitant d'être seul un instant, le petit génie s'était débarrassé de son cardigan, sa cravate et était occupé à ouvrir sa chemise. Cela en soit était déjà déstabilisant, mais plus encore l'était la détermination que le blond pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Ainsi serein, Q était terriblement attirant. Et ses gestes maîtrisés, ses lunettes lui tombant légèrement sur le nez et ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais lui conféraient une aura particulière. Plus que jamais il était follement séduisant. L'agent sentit quelque chose changer chez lui brusquement. Il prit alors conscience de son erreur précédente. Quoi que veuille Q pour la suite, il le lui donnerait, tout simplement parce qu'il se savait désormais incapable de lui résister. Il était fait comme un rat devant ce visage d'ange qui transpirait la luxure. Le pire étant qu'il n'en éprouvait pas la moindre frustration. Bien au contraire. En se montrant tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il comprenait enfin que c'était ce qu'il voulait justement. Avec toutes ces femmes qu'il séduisait trop facilement, ces hommes qui se faisaient dociles dès lors qu'il les touchait, il n'y avait plus d'enjeu, moins de plaisir avec le temps. Alors laisser pour une fois les commandes, découvrir ce que ça faisait d'être celui qui reçoit… voilà un challenge qu'il voulait relever. Et que ce soit justement avec Q semblait totalement naturel.

Le principal intéressé n'avait aucune idée de ce qui passait par la tête de l'aîné et il s'en fichait pas mal, pour lui la situation était on ne peut plus claire. Il avait envie de Bond et c'était là le seul point qui importait. Aussi quand celui-ci revint se planter devant lui, il lui prit la boîte des mains, en sorti l'une des pochettes argentées et eu un bref sourire que le blond aurait pu qualifier de machiavélique, mais qu'il ne releva pas, trop impatient et curieux de voir tout ce qui allait ressortir de tout cela.

Le nouveau baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut intense, violent, tel celui de deux hommes désespérés se raccrochant de toutes leurs forces à la vie, même si à cet instant elle n'avait plus guère de sens. Et lorsque les mains se joignirent à la danse cette fois, les caresses se firent ciblées, dégrafant les pantalons, se glissant dans les sous-vêtements, titillant les membres déjà durs. Les corps désormais aspiraient à autant d'oubli, de plaisir, que les esprits torturés.

Les caresses de Q étaient entêtantes, ses baisers avides et autoritaires, et tout chez lui trahissait une confiance en lui exacerbée que Bond entrevoyait pour la toute première fois, ce qui n'en devenait que plus excitant. Ainsi lorsque l'agent, le pantalon descendu à mi-cuisse, se retrouva allongé sur le carrelage froid et inconfortable, son compagnon installé entre ses jambes, il en éprouva la plus intense des satisfactions. Putain, c'était bien une première, mais c'était peut-être tout l'intérêt de la chose justement. Et quand Q reprit son érection entre ses doigts foutrement doués, l'aîné ferma les yeux en jouant des hanches pour accompagner les mouvements qui lui faisaient tant de bien. Jamais il ne s'était laissé aller de cette façon, habituellement il était plutôt celui qui fonçait et il remarquait enfin combien c'était appréciable. Par-dessus tout, détail non négligeable, cela semblait tellement vital pour Q qu'il ne se sentait de le lui refuser. D'ailleurs l'empressement du jeune homme lui promettait le meilleur.

Q était déchaîné. Ce soir il avait douloureusement compris la fragilité de la vie et entendait bien à présent, pour un moment fugace, profiter de la sienne sans songer aux conséquences. C'était ainsi que c'était le meilleur. Et Bond allait en faire les frais. Heureusement celui-ci semblait consentant, quoi qu'à cet instant cela n'aurait guère fait de différence, il n'y avait plus de place à la réflexion dans son esprit embrumé, ne restait que le plus bestial des désirs. Ce désir qu'il n'entendait pas museler.

Sous les grognements appréciateurs du blond, il fit donc ce qu'il avait tant besoin de faire, ses gestes se faisant impatients, presque désordonnés dans son besoin de faire vite. Il débarrassa Bond de son pantalon, ouvrit le sien, enfila un préservatif et prit quelques secondes pour contempler cet homme qu'il allait posséder, tout en caressant son torse, jouant du bout des doigts avec les quelques cicatrices qui constellaient sa peau. 007 lui avait toujours plu, tant par son assurance que son physique, dès leur rencontre l'attraction avait été là, s'avérant vite réciproque et ce petit jeu de séduction entre eux devait tôt ou tard les faire franchir un cap. Q n'avait juste jamais pensé que cela se passerait ainsi, c'était presque irréel, comme si la vie faite de perpétuels dangers, d'urgence, de Bond avait finalement déteint sur lui.

S'aidant de sa salive et d'une préparation sommaire, il se fondit enfin dans le corps tant désiré. Et au travers de toutes les sensations qui le rongeaient, la colère, la peur, l'impatience, le désir, il y en eut une qui se fit plus forte que toutes les autres, l'impression d'être parfaitement à sa place. Une bref instant il s'immobilisa et, se noyant dans l'océan d'un bleu presque irréel des prunelles de son amant, il se fit la promesse de ne plus le laisser s'éloigner et tout faire pour renforcer leur lien. Mais Q n'était pas quelqu'un de romantique et cet instant n'aurait pu être moins approprié pour se perdre dans de telles pensées, aussi se reprit-il rapidement. Il avait une tâche à accomplir pour soulager autant son corps en demande que son esprit torturé. Se penchant vers Bond, il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant plus sa bouche que ne l'embrassant réellement, mais l'autre ne protesta aucunement, pas davantage qu'il ne fit mine de se dérober, c'était donc que ça devait lui plaire également.

Sans se poser plus de questions, le cadet ancra plus fort les doigts dans les hanches solides et donna un coup de reins. Puis un autre et encore un autre… augmentant le rythme à mesure que le plaisir affluait. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du sexe enserré entre leurs bas-ventres étroitement soudés, les contractions de l'intimité étroite autour de son propre membre et surtout les dents de Bond ravager ses lèvres, sa langue, y mettant tant d'ardeur que c'était davantage un combat qu'un baiser. L'étreinte elle-même était sauvage, animale, à l'image de leurs gémissements toujours prisonniers des bouches scellées. Q par le passé n'avait guère été très porté sur le sexe, jamais la bonne personne, jamais le bon moment, n'en éprouvant par la même qu'une forme d'apaisement douloureusement fugace dont il ressortait le plus souvent honteux. A cet instant pourtant l'acte prenait tout son sens. Une explosion de sensations, de douceur, de rudesse, comme si tout son corps avait vécu jusque-là dans l'attente de ce moment très précis.

Il interrompit le baiser lorsque Bond arqua le dos en cirant et fut fier d'avoir provoqué cette réaction. 007 habituellement si maître de ses émotions réduit à l'état d'un simple amant en demande, voilà qui avait de quoi provoquer l'émoi. Et Q entendait bien en profiter. Alors il augmenta la cadence en admirant le grain de cette peau légèrement tannée par le soleil, la sueur qui perlait et les contractions des muscles rudement mis à l'épreuve. Quand il se posa sur le visage aux traits rugueux, il croisa le regard intense du blond et le soutint quelques instants. Mais quand c'en fut trop, quand l'échange devint trop profond, alors il ferma les yeux, éprouvant une gêne à cette faiblesse mais qui fut vite balayée par toutes les autres sensations. Sentant les jambes de son amant enserrer davantage son bassin il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne plus guère avoir de contrôle. Alors dans un dernier sursaut de conscience il besogna plus fort ce corps tendu à l'extrême.

Bond planta les ongles dans les épaules de son amant et grogna, d'un son viril et profond alors qu'il venait enfin, barbouillant de sa semence leurs ventres scellés. Sentant l'humidité et la chaleur contre sa peau qui lui semblait à vif, Q se mordit la lèvre. James Bond venait de jouir. Mieux, c'était lui qui avait fait jouir James Bond. Ainsi toute cette journée de merde avait finalement un sens.

Satisfait, le cadet se laissa aller à son tour, appréciant comme il se doit les quelques secondes où plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Puis il s'effondra entre les bras accueillants de son compagnon, se sentant épuisé au-delà de toute limite tandis que déjà la brève sensation de paix disparaissait. Il se redressa néanmoins, se retirant de l'intimité accueillante avant de se débarrasser de son préservatif. Un bref instant il envisagea ensuite de filer sans dire un mot, mais Bond sembla ne pas l'entendre de cette oreille. D'un geste autoritaire l'agent l'attira effectivement à lui. Et le brun se laissa faire, sentant toute volonté l'abandonner, il se blottit contre lui, savourant le silence qui régnait à présent en dehors du bruit de leurs respirations haletantes. Il n'éprouvait aucun regret pour ce qu'ils venaient de faire mais sentant déjà le poids de la réalité, de ses responsabilités, reprendre le dessus et cela s'avérait plus douloureux que prévu.

Avec l'espoir de se préserver encore un peu, Q inspira fort l'odeur musquée de son amant puis ferma les yeux. Immédiatement il revit l'agent mort pratiquement dans ses bras et sursauta brutalement. Bond l'empêcha de s'écarter de lui, le serrant plus fort comme pour lui communiquer un peu de sa force, un peu de sa paix. Alors il enfouit son visage dans son cou et lutta pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient.

« Tu vas t'habituer, souffla 007 d'un ton doux. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, mais c'est pourtant nécessaire pour continuer à vivre. »

Q hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête tout en cherchant ses mots. A défaut de les trouver il lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sur le ton d'un petit garçon vulnérable.

« Ne me laisse pas. »

Il n'eut pas honte de se montrer ainsi faible après la fougue déployée. Après tout, qui mieux que James pourrait le comprendre ? Confirmant cela, l'aîné passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux, tandis que ses lèvres s'égaraient sur son front.

« Jamais », dit-il dans un murmure.

Et Q sut qu'il n'aurait jamais à regretter d'avoir remis son existence entre les mains de l'être pourtant le plus indépendant qui soit.

**THE END.**


End file.
